Traditional methods of searching electronic content utilize a fixed set of keywords entered by a user. The search engine searches a plurality of content items looking for content items that match those keywords. The quality of the search results is dependent on the keywords chosen. Keywords may be too inclusive and match too many content items or may be too specific and miss content items relevant to the user's topic.